mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Wart
Wart (マム Mamu) is an evil frog who first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2 as the game's main villain. In actuality his first appearance was in the Japan-only game Doki Doki Panic which was localized and edited in the West as Super Mario Bros. 2. Wart is the game's final boss and appears in the last room of Level 7-2. Characteristics and Traits Wart is a regal, fat frog, with a crown on his head and a purple robe that can scarcely conceal his big belly. He seems to be very prideful and selfish, and he also seems to be cruel as he brained washed the innocent inhabitants of Subcon and turned them into his own personal foot soldiers. History ''Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic'' In Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, Wart abducts the youngest brother and sister from an Arabian family by snatching them away through an enchanted storybook. This game's heroes — siblings Imajin and Lina and parents Mama and Papa — fight Wart in the same manner, however. And again, killing Wart frees the mysterious red fairy folk in this game as well. ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' In Super Mario Bros. 2, Mario has a dream in which a voice pleads for his help. The voice explains that Wart has taken over Subcon, the land of dreams, but that Mario can defeat him by throwing vegetables at him from some sort of machine, taking advantage of Wart's severe allergy to them. He also attacks by blowing bubbles but is defeated by Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' Wart appears as a helpful character in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, under the name Mamu (Japanese for wart). The sprite is nearly identicalhttp://img207.imageshack.us/img207/350/mamuwartte5.gif, in fact. He teaches Link a new song to play on the ocarina, the "Frog's Song of Soul". ''Nintendo Comics System'' Wart appears in one comic story published for the Nintendo Comics System. Titled "Cloud Burst", this story has Princess Toadstool's father, King Toadstool, looking to buy a new mattress, as his current one is too lumpy. Disguised as a bed salesman, Wart takes the King up into the clouds and advertises a bed-shaped rain clou] as a Cloud Nine mattress. As the King rests up on that cloud, it causes rain all over the Mushroom Kingdom, but is quickly patched up by the Mario Bros. Oddly, his character design resembled a crocodile rather than a frog. Wart also appeared in book six of the Nintendo Adventure Books, titled Doors to Doom. There, though, he appeared as a skateboarder who ended up helping the Mario Bros. during their current plight. ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, on of the items listed on Francis, the nerdy chameleon, to-buy list is issue #47 of "Cyborg Wart". Later, when Francis speaks to Princess Peach through a Dating sim, one of the items on his list of things to give her is an issue of Cyborg Wart. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Villains